


Yonekuni's secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [8]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's secret

One that he would never tell Shirou, yet would always enjoy. He guessed it all started back when he went to Shirou’s house when it rained. The more time he spent around the wolf, the more images his brain supplied.

And as he came to care for Shirou, the more he had the urge the bend the male over, drape his body across the strong back and take the wolf like the animals they are. To nuzzle his nose along the nape of the neck in front of him and mark him as his own.

The blond couldn’t help but be aroused when his lover bent over in front of him, be it for a stray piece of paper or for cleaning up. The sight of the supple ass in jeans always did him in and found himself pinning the male down and making him cry out his name in passion.

The sound of flesh against flesh, the sound of his lover’s voice, crying out for more and crying his name always, it seemed, to bring him to a peek, to spark the fire in him and burn him even hotter.

But most of all, the one reason he loves taking Shirou from behind is to keep the wolf from seeing the emotions play along his face. Afraid that Shirou would see the truth of his feelings in his eyes, feelings that he wasn’t even sure of.

Yet, he could never deny the fact that every time they where together, his ego was stroked when Shirou called out his name, begged for his touch. Out of all the madararui out there, that Shirou would chose to be with him and him alone.

And when the time came, it would be his and his child alone that grew in Shirou.

Yes, Yonekuni has a secret indeed.


End file.
